Cadvan of Lirigon
Cadvan of Lirigon is Maerad’s mentor, and a character in Alison Croggon's series 'The Books of Pellinor'. He was born in the northern city of Lirigon and comes from a 'common' non-barding family. Despite negative influence from a Hull (Likod) when he was young, Cadvan grew to be considered one of the greatest Bards of Annar. Early Life Cadvan was born to a village cobbler called Nartan. He was the oldest of 5 siblings; Ardur, Ilios, Juna and Tera. He was discovered to have the Speech at the age of 5, when a frog spoke to him as he was swimming. However, his father didn't want Cadvan to become a bard, and turned away the Lirigon bards when they came to ask Cadvan to join the School. Some time after, Cadvan was approached by Likod, a Hull. Likod attempted to bind Cadvan to his will, but Cadvan resisted and stole Likod's horse, riding to the School of Lirigon. Nelac of Lirigon took Cadvan as his student when he entered the School, after convincing Nartan that his son needed to attend the school. School of Lirigon Not much is known about Cadvan's schooling, other than the fact that even after entering the school he secretly took lessons from Likod in sorcery. He was known as a great pupil, the 'Rising star of Lirigon'. However, when Dernhill of Gent arrived at Lirigon, Cadvan quickly grew to dislike him. Dernhill was at least as strong in magery as Cadvan, and had a very different, quieter personality. Cadvan then challenged Dernhill to a famous poetry competition, which he then lost. He then invited Dernhill to a secret contest of magery, held outside the School. Cadvan then arrogantly summoned Kansabur, the Bone Queen, a revenant. He lost control of her and she proceeded to wound Dernhill from his shoulder to his hip, and she also killed Ceredin, Cadvan's lover. Exile After this accident, Cadvan was then banished from the school of Lirigon. He went to stay in Jouan, a northern mining settlement that was 'as far from the world of Barding as it was possible to get'. He stayed here for a year and a half, posing as an ordinary cobbler. Pellinor Series At the start of The Naming, Cadvan discovers Maerad as a slave and quickly realizes that her Gift of Barding is beyond the ordinary, making him the first to suspect her true destiny. He guides her on her quest as both a mentor and a friend, although as Maerad comes into her power, he discovers that she is more often guiding him. Personality A taciturn, haunted man with dark secrets in his past, Cadvan is a loner, but is also generous, kind, and quick-witted. Although disliked by some for his arrogance, he is capable of inspiring deep and loyal friendship. Relationships Maerad Acting as both a friend and a mentor to her, Maerad and Cadvan grow very close throughout the events of the series. Saliman Cadvan and Saliman are long-time friends from way back when they were still learning in the Schools. They were both students of Nelac's. Ceredin Ceredin was a lover of Cadvan's when he was younger, around his twenties. In an accident which Cadvan blames on himself, Ceredin was tragically killed. Nelac Nelac was a teacher of Cadvan's when he was in the School of Lirigon. Dernhil Originally rivals, Dernhil and Cadvan slowly became friends once Dernhil was sent by Nelac to find him and they realized how much they have in common—for example, their enjoyment of poetry. Darsor Darsor is Cadvan's horse. They are able to communicate to each other using the Speech. Despite Darsor being a horse, they consider each other as equals and friends. Darsor helps Maerad carry Cadvan out of the Broken Teeth after he is wounded by Likod and the wight Sardor. Appearance Cadvan has dark brown hair and deep-set dark blue eyes. His high-cheekboned face appears "neither young nor old," but is firm and mature. Cadvan is considered to be tall and has "long legs."Category:Characters